ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
War on Piscciss II
War on Piscciss II is ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. There are problems on Piscciss II, the real homeplanet of the Piscciss Premann, the Piscciss Volann and the Piscciss Cephali. The Piscciss Cephali has decided that's the Piscciss Volann and the Piscciss Premann must leave the planet and inhabit Piscciss. Ben, Gwen and Kevin must try to evade a civil war... Plot. A Piscis Cephali Commadant is given a speech to the people. He tells them that they must stand-up for their right. This planet is theirs and form no-one else. On of the Piscis Cephali asks him then, what he thinks he gonna do if they refuse. His anwers is simple: Eliminitation. Kevin is flying Ben and Gwen through space and passes Piscciss. Ben stated he always though that Piscis was the homeplanet. Kevin explains that Piscciss was artificial planet that was use to guard a treasure like nothing else. A piece of the Map of Infinty. The Piscciss Volann who lives on Piscciss were all guardians and it was a honor for them to protect the unknown treasure. That was also the reason why the planet has such variety of deadly sea creatures. They enter the aquatic atmosphere of Piscciss II and see an attack on a Piscciss Volann village. An army of Piscciss Cephali are seen swimming through the streets with laser shells. Then Ben, Gwen and Kevin, Interrupt the battle. Kevin have absorb the metal of his spacecraft,( this is possible because he improve his Plumber uniform to allow him to put out his suit but still hold his helm on. Ben mistransformed in Squidstrictor, a Piscciss Cephali. Because of this the army doesn't see him as a threat but the Piscciss Volann do. As Squidstrictor, he starts to attack the others. Now he's under attack by the Piscciss Volann and the Piscciss Cephali. Ben is in serious problems until a Piscciss Volann commandant commands his soldiers to stop attacking him and attack the others. Ben thanks the commandant who stated: "It's nothing, Ben Tennyson." Ben ask him how he know that's it him. The commandant answers by saying that the Piscciss Cephali have no plumbers, pointing to the bagde (actually the Ultimatrix) on his chest. After defeating the Pisccis Cephali, Ben gets an idea. If he goes to the leader of the Piscciss Cephali and stated he is the only one who has escaped. And then tries to convince him that is war is useless. He succeeds to get an audience with the leader. When he refuses to stop the war and stated they will need to attack weak targets first. This enraged Ben and he attacks King Supotco. He smash him through the wall and the two are fighting. Then they are attacked by a Krakken. The Krakken grabs the king with his tentacles. He begs Ben to help him. He looks with hatred to the king and leaves. Ben (in his human form) mets up with Kevin, Gwen and the Piscciss Volanns, he ended the war. Gwen asks him how he have convince the king. Ben don't answer and enters the spacecraft. Kevin says to Gwen that Ben didn't convince the king to stop the king. Villians The Piscis Cephali Aliens used Squidstrictor (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance